Father's day
by master of toast
Summary: Takagi is acting angsty on father's day. Shiratori decides to be annoying and makes Takagi tell him what's up. They're might be a little OOC but it should be ok.


Takagi was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. He was mentally cursing himself for agreeing to come to the MPD father's day barbeque. He was the only one who had come alone. Sato had come with her mother to help Yumi with the preparations. But even Sato had found someone to call family. She'd taken her mother over to speak with Inspector Maguire. Everyone else was having fun, but Takagi was miserable.

"Hey Takagi-kun," said a familiar voice. His eyes snapped open.

"S-Shiratori-san what's up?" Takagi said nervously. His expression was guarded, he didn't want anyone to see his emotions.

"Come talk to someone. Don't just sit here." Shiratori ordered. He noted that Takagi's eyes were bloodshot and that there were dark circles under them. "You look awful."

Takagi stood up. He blinked once at his rival. "Everyone here is already talking to their families or their friends families. Just look at Yumi-chan and Chiba-kun."

"Go talk to... oh what the hell... come meet my dad." Shiratori said suddenly. Takagi looked shocked.

"W-what?" He stuttered. Shiratori grabbed his arm and tugged him over to where his father was. He looked at Takagi for a second. _Something seems off... What's Takagi's deal?_

"Father, this is Takagi-kun."

"H-hi, um, hello Shiratori-san." Takagi said awkwardly. He looked at Shiratori's father with a look of distrust and...hate. There really was no obvious reason, Shiratori's father was a rather boring looking man. His poofy bangs were streaked with grey and his face was lined from age.

"Hello Takagi-san. I've heard a lot about you. You're the man who's always winning that girl's affections. My name is Tenchi Shiratori."

"Nice to meet you sir," Takagi said. There was a hint of darkness in his voice that Shiratori picked up on immediately. There was a saying _honor among rivals_, and that defiantly applied in this case. Something was off with Takagi... something big.

"So where are your parents Takagi-kun?" Shiratori asked carefully. Takagi flinched. _Something involving his parents... I'm going to get to the bottom of this... _

"They can't be here today." Takagi said in a voice that he barely recognized. He was looking intensely at Tenchi. He looked like he was using a lot of self control... _but why?_

"Oh that's too bad I would have loved to meet them." Tenchi said in that fake way that only rich people can pull off.

"Well I'm sure they would've came if they could have." Shiratori said slowly. He watched for Takagi's reaction. _He looks sad... so it's not abuse or something... Why is he giving my dad that look... It's so weird... they've just met and yet Takagi looks like he hates my dad..._

"Yeah, they'd love to be here..." Takagi mumbled.

"Why don't we go see if the snack table still has those cookies Sato-san likes. Maybe we can bribe her into talking to us." He said. He was careful to keep Takagi from guessing his motives. He once again dragged his rival by the arm, but instead of heading for the snack table he headed for the door.

"Uh wrong way Shiratori-san." Takagi said nervously. The older officer ignored him. Soon they were in the hallway. Shiratori pushed Takagi against the wall.

"What's wrong with you today?" He asked seriously. Takagi tried to look clueless but failed miserably. He just looked like a kicked puppy.

"Nothing." He said lamely.

"Don't give me that bull Takagi." Shiratori purposefully left out the honorific. The two men locked eyes for a second. And in that second an agreement was met. _Whatever is said here will never be repeated._

"I didn't want to come, Chiba made me." Takagi's voice was soft and sad.

"There's more to it than that Takagi. I've annoyed you enough to know when something is bugging you. Tell me why you hate my dad." Shiratori pressed on like he was questioning a suspect.

"Make me," Takagi said. The words were meant to be powerful, but whatever was hurting in Takagi made them weak and useless.

"Tell me why you hate my dad."

"No,"

"Tell me."

"No."

"TELL ME!" Shiratori shouted.

"HE KILLED MY PARENTS!" Takagi yelled back. His voice shook with emotion. A dark look of hate crossed his features.

"He... what?" Shiratori gasped.

"He killed them! Your dad! H-He was drunk! He drove right into my parents car!" Takagi yelled. He clenched his fist in a very un-Takagi-like manner. His eyes were dark... haunted.

"...I'm sorry." Shiratori said slowly. Takagi sighed and slumped down against the wall. He let his body slide down so that he was kneeling in front of Shiratori.

"It's not your fault... But the fact that he doesn't even remember our last name... It's not that hard to remember... I mean... And... I look like my dad... but with my mom's eyes..." Takagi shook his head. Tears fell from his eyes. Takagi brushed them away angrily. "Fabulous... I'm crying... and in front of you of all people..."

"Tell me more about what happened."

"You'll just tell people... They'll laugh..."

"I won't say anything. But I'm not letting your past screw things up. I want to beat you at life fair and square."

"Is that supposed to make me feel good?"

"I don't know."

Takagi sighed. "My parents were always so careful. I was in the car with them... they say it's a miracle I'm still alive. I was told that I should have died instantly but some how I'm ok. There's not much more to it than that. Your dad drove into our car. We went flying off the road and hit a building. Your dad walked away without a scratch, my parents died in the impact, and I was in critical condition for a while. Then when the doctor said I was ok... I was sent to 'boys home' to wait for a spot in a foster home."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You... you know... get adopted?"

"No."

"That's rough."

Takagi brushed the final tears off his cheeks. "I'm done crying." He mumbled to himself. Then he looked up at his rival. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because... I don't like seeing you beat yourself up." Shiratori said as he sat down next to Takagi.

"That's your job right?" Takagi joked. Shiratori smirked.

"Yeah it is my job. I want to be the one who messes with you. Besides you're stronger than that."

"I guess."

"Don't give me that. You _are _stronger than that."

"Not really."

"Say you're stronger than that."

"What?"

"Say you're stronger than that,"

"But-"

"SAY IT!"

"...I'm stronger than that... Happy?"

"Good, now get up. You're going back out there and you're going to have a good time weather you like it or not."

"...I'm am?"

"Yes. Takagi-kun you are."

"...Ok Shiratori-san."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

well... blame boredom on a plane for this. I think that this is actually not as OOC as I feared it would be. Angst-Takagi is fun to write. And so is annoyingly-careing Shiratori. don't hate me...


End file.
